<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm summer days by Lastsimphony</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349133">Warm summer days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony'>Lastsimphony</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Loving Marriage, Major Illness, Married Couple, Terminal Illnesses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Arkham Knight ending, Mr. Freeze finally reunites with his darling Nora, but only for one day more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nora Fries/Victor Fries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm summer days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts">Esperata</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walk during a warm summer day between the woods, taking a warm and soft hand that bumped blood under the skin, between laughter and kisses, taking her in his arms, kissing her softly, felling her completely and contemplating those blue eyes that they looked through him as it where a couple of sparkling spheres between the darkness. It was the only thing he desired. It was the only thing. It was the only thing he had dreamed of. Dreaming of the memories of the past in what you dreamed of ever since. Dreaming of the memories of the past that one day where vanished like wáter through his fingers when Nora recieved the fathal diagnozes of McGregor syndrome. In a heartbeat, she wasnt longer by his side.</p><p>
  <em>´´ I don't want you to die Nora!´´</em>
</p><p>
  <em> ´´Then, let me live´´</em>
</p><p>Now she was by his side, that fragile but beautiful face that was just like he remembered, she looked at him with tender. Her hair moved by the wind and breeze that make her shivered by the cold while the snowflakes that will develop then into a storm rested in his hazel hair. She looked at him as if looking his soul. She looked at him as if she was looking all those years that have passed down. And then. She smiled. Like understanding, all the crimes, all the lies and all the coldness disappeared at the very instant Nora take his hand. Victor shuddered at the contact of the warm hand that was so fragile that it could broke into a million pieces like the finer porcelain. But at the same time, that hand was so strong that it could sustain the entire world if he asked so. Victor gasped, feeling how is that the cold, the ice and the loneliness that freeze his heart, where heated up. There were a moment of shocks before Victor reacted, trying to take his hand the best as he could despite the heavy suit that imitated his movements. He take his hand, with sweetness, caressing her gently intertwining their fingers one by one. Twenty years have passed. Twenty years for taking her hand.</p><p>´´I-I miss you, Nora´´ Victor pronounced while he looked at her adorantly, putting his free hand into her cheek. ´´You are cold´´ Nora chuckled kissing the gloved hand before Victor joined the laugh ´´I dident feel the time. It felt like more like being in a dream that I couldn't wake up from´´</p><p>Through the helmet she looked at the man she loved, his pale skin tending to blue, his dry lips, the glasses that protected his eyes, he had aged and at the same time it was as if he had been trapped in time. Victor raised the helmet cover slightly, just enough for Nora being able to touch it. Nora did it, her hand caressed his cheek carefully, feeling how little by little by little the skin seemed to take heat, human heat. He had almost forget it how was to feel it. Victor brought his forehead together with Nora´s while the ship was heading off the coast of Gotham for now, unknown, but what did it matter? If she would be by his side. Anyplace would be heaven.</p><p>When the afternoon arived, Victor could feel how Nora Nora was languishing little by little, however, it seemed that the pain was fading, at least it seemed to do so at the moment when sitting on her lap she carefully removed the helmet. ´</p><p>´Are you sure I wont hurt you?´´ Nora asked while she keeped the sides of Victor helmet attached to the suit.</p><p>´´I will be fine, I can be a couple of minutes without him´´</p><p>. Victor chuckled at the same time Nora retired his helmet softly. She stared at him for such a long time that seemed almost like an eternity at the same moment she took him by the face, pulling out the helmet. And then, she kiss him. It seemed like as his heart, the world unfrozed it too. The sun filled the sky to a warm orange color that accompany the scene. The kisses came along with the tears, and the tears came along with the laugher and the whispers of words that weren't spoken, but where sayed with the eyes. Nora shined, just like the sun between Victor eyes, making herself so beautiful that he stopped just for contemplate her.</p><p>´´It is something wrong, darling?´´ Nora asked almost in a whisper of voice.</p><p>´´Nothing. Is just that you are so beautiful just like the day I meet you for the first time´´</p><p>But like the sun that started hiding in the afternoon, she started fading down, the cough with blood and the shivers that make her just to hold tigher into Victor lap. She knew that time, wasent really by his side, but she dident thinked the end will achieve so soon.</p><p>´´I just need to rest´´ ´´for a while´´ Nora replied while Victor taked her into his arms taking her to the cabin.</p><p>He putted her on bed carefully, as she was the most precious diamond. He rested next to her side, hugging her, putting her along his chest, looking the siluete of the dying woman who have been more alive than ever.</p><p>´´I want to sleep, but I don't want to do it´´</p><p>´´Why?´´ Victor asked getting closer to her.</p><p>´´I am afraid that this afternoon is nothing more then a dream. And that I will wake up in a hospital stretcher. Without you by my side to hold my hand´´</p><p>His heart shook. immediately he took her face between his hands, looking into her deep blue eyes.</p><p>´´Is not a dream Nora. And I promise you, that when you wake up…I will be with you, right by your side´´</p><p>´´Do you promise it?´´</p><p>´´I promise´´</p><p>Nora kiss him, resting her head over his shoulder and sumerged into a deep dream.</p><p>She sleeped untill her heart stop beating.</p><p>Victor look at the window only for a moment. At the next, he noticed that Nora chest no longer inflated. He noticed that her heart stopped beating. He taked her by the neck trying to search with desperation her carotid artery. Nothing. He sunk his head in her chest, searching for some sound. Everything was silence. Finally McGregor syndrome debilitated her heart untill the exhaustion. He toke her between his arms rocking her. He will cry if he had longer any tear to cry but he havent.</p><p>´´I promise you that, when you wake up, I will be with you´´ he whispered in his ear, kissing her with desesperation for a last time.</p><p>He fell how the weight of his suit was finally over his shoulder. In the time he retired it from his body, being only on a quirurgic pajama, the alarms of the change of temperature started sounding loudly. He look the incorporated thermometer. 25 degrees, That will be less then a minute and he could just thank for it. Was enough time for a goodbye. He got into bed with her, taking her hand between his.</p><p>
  <em> ´´Good night Nora. I will see you in the place where the warm summer days are eternal between the Woods and the seas. In a place, where I will be holding your hand. Forever´´ </em>
</p><p>That was his last sentence before closing his eyes forever, with a smile in his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried to make a happy ending, but Mr. Freeze and Nora ending was so much for me :C I hope this fic evoque all the love I have for those two and to Arkham Knight. This work is dedicated to my darling Esperata who inspired me to make this work posible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>